


lactose intolerant

by ratlyz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sharing a Bed, he doesnt care, jisung is lactose intolerant, jisung is sad, just a bit of crack, minho doesnt like sad jisungs, minho is whipped, soft content ahead, sweaters!!, the angst is gone after u blink, they are sleepy gays, they arent dating but probs will, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratlyz/pseuds/ratlyz
Summary: Where Minho comes home to find his roommate Jisung eating out of a tub of ice cream at twelve in the morning.And said roommate does not digest his dairy well.





	lactose intolerant

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw! its 2am and i was eating ice cream and drinking milk when i thought of this

                       12:04am  
         
When Minho came back to his dorm room at twelve in the morning after a night out with friends, he did not expect to see his roommate sitting on top of their kitchen counter clad in a huge sweater—Minho really hoped he was wearing shorts under it—eating out of a tub of vanilla ice cream.     
  
Minho and Jisung knew each other vaguely since they shared a dance class. Minho isn't very sure how Jisung got into college a year early, but he doesn't really question it anymore. Despite the age difference they do get along well, not to mention their friends know each other. Them becoming roommates was pure luck. The part that felt not so lucky was Minho found Jisung incredibly cute, but on his grave he will never admit that aloud.   
  
"Hey hyung," Jisung said when he heard the door close, not even turning to look at Minho.   
  
"Hey Jisungie. What are you doing?" he replied putting his keys and shoes in their designated area. Minho was genuinely confused. Jisung is known to be a little overdramatic, but he's never seen him like this.   
  
"Mourning," Jisung said turning to face towards Minho now. Eyes still glassy and red, tear stains down his cheeks. He'd been crying, and Minho's heart immediately dropped at the sight. He walked forward to stand in front of Jisung, his protective mother instincts kicking in.   
  
"Jisungie.. what happened? You can tell me," Minho asked him softly while wiping the tears off of Jisung's unusually soft cheeks. Jisung's eyes turned watery again and Minho immediately regretted the question. But he wasn't gonna lie, Jisung did look pretty adorable like this. _Oh my god am I a sadist?_  

Minho felt like a sadist. Seeing a very pretty boy crying should not make his heart swell like this. Minho blamed it on how tired he was. _Just woozy from lack of sleep_ , of course.   
  
"Boys," Jisung replied now putting his head down to stare at his half full tub of ice cream and stuffing a spoonful in his mouth. "Y'know... I really thought he liked me," Jisung's voice slightly cracked. Minho felt guilty for some reason. Then his last brain cell finally realized it. 

"Jisung?"

  
"Hm?"   
  
"Aren't you lactose intolerant?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"..so why are you eating dairy?"   
  
Jisung looked him dead in the eyes.   
  
"Everyone dies, you either kill yourself or get killed." Jisung never breaks eye contact.   
  
Minho's sleep deprived brain takes a second to realize what vine he's quoting before he breaks out into full blown laughter.   
  
Jisung can't help but smile at his high pitched giggles. _Too fucking cute_ , he thinks.   
  
Jisung takes a sip from his glass of milk—lord help his stomach—after Minho stops busting a lung. "Is there anything I can do to make it better, Sungie?" Minho asks. He desperately needs some reassurance as he despises seeing people sad. Especially his friends.   
  
"Well when I get sad.. Felix always gives me a hug.." Jisung trails off, dragging his finger along the tip of his glass. His cup seemed very interesting to him as he now had his eyes glued on it.   
  
"You want a hug? That's it?"   
  
"And cuddles.." Jisung barely says, eyes still glued to his cup.   
  
"Can you say that a little louder?" Minho heard him, but cuddling a pretty boy is a once in a lifetime thing to Minho and he plans to make the most of it.   
  
Jisung raises his head to look Minho in the eyes. "And cuddles?" he says louder. Minho feels kind of defeated. A pouting Jisung with sweater paws and messy hair is a force to be reckoned with.   
  
But of course, Minho's expression immediately softens. "Of course, Sungie."   
  
Jisung hops off the kitchen counter and puts away his ice cream. _He's too fucking cute_ , Minho thinks. Jisung's pale legs visible from under the huge grey sweater. Minho could tell he was wearing plaid boxers now. Minho can't comprehend how someone can look so effortlessly breathtaking even with orange hair that looks like its been through hell and back with how messy it is.   
  
Jisung practically runs to his bed after cleaning up and flops down on it. He scrambles under the covers and lifts it up when Minho comes into his room so he can climb inside next to him. Minho makes a silent prayer thanking whoever gave him such good luck.   
  
Minho doesn't have a crush on Jisung, he likes to think of it as a deep platonic appreciation. He's an amazing dancer and from what he's heard from Chan, he's an amazing producer and rapper too. Plus he's really fucking cute, especially when sleepy. He gets even more clingy than Felix. He's never done this with Minho, but it's all alright. Friends cuddle. It's a normal thing. He tries not to think too much about it, but it gets hard when Jisung snuggles closer to him.   
  
Jisung's back is pressed up into Minho's side, curled up like a fetus. _Cute_ . Minho know's what Jisung wants and he obliges, turning over onto his side and pulling the smaller closer.   
  
Yes, they were spooning. Two teenage boys spooning. Back to chest, chest to back. Minho's arm wrapped around Jisung's waist. Jisung's bottom right on Minho's unmentionable parts. Minho prays to any god out there listening that he doesn't pop a chub. Neither of them would ever live that down.   
  
Jisung sighs with content and wiggles impossibly closer to Minho—this is seriously not good for Minho's health. Jisung grabs Minho's hand that was resting on the space in-front of him and intertwines their fingers—seriously, not good for Minho's health.   
  
"Thank you, Hyung," Jisung whispers for only Minho to hear.   
  
"You're welcome," Minho's words are slightly muffled by Jisung's hair which he nestled his face in. It's soft, and it smells nice. Like fresh air and Jisung. Minho really likes how Jisung smells. _This is strictly platonic_ , he reminds himself.   


"My stomach hurts," Jisung whines  
  
"I wonder why," Minho laughs softly before rubbing Jisung's soft stomach.   
  
They fall into silence for a bit.   
  
"Hey Sungie?" Minho whispers, scared that if Jisung hadn't fell asleep he'd wake him up. "Hm?" a sleepy voice replies "Are you still sad?" Minho asks. "A bit, but you make me feel better," Jisung replies. Minho hopes Jisung doesn't feel his heartbeat, which is going too fast.   
  
Minho doesn't reply and instead holds the smaller tighter. He hopes his actions speak enough words. _I never want to let you go_ . They both drift to sleep over time.   
  
                      9:58am   
  
Bright light slips through the cracks of the windows blinds, lighting up Jisung's room.   
  
The reassuring thought that saturday means no droning classes for the day can't even compare to what Minho realizes next.   
  
Jisung's head is tucked against Minho's collarbone, his legs intertwined with the taller boy. One arm on Minho's waist, the other tucker against his chest. He had flipped over during the night. Jisung's head is resting on Minho's outstretched arm—which is going to kill him for the rest of the day—and his other is resting on Jisung's waist. _Totally platonic_ , he reminds himself.   
  
Minho really wishes he could see Jisung's face, which is most likely adorable. But all he sees is his carrot hair. Minho seriously does not know why he dyed it that color, but for some reason is really suits him.   
  
Minho dreads waking up the carrot clinging to him right now, but he has to if he wants to get up from this rather uncomfortable position.   
  
"Sungie," he singsongs, voice still raspy from sleep, "Sungie, it's time to wake up."   
  
Jisung stirs before slowly raising his head to look at Minho with squinting eyes. He was right, Jisung looks absolutely adorable right now.   
  
"Good morning," Minho smiles at him.   
  
Jisung's face contorts into a face of disgust. "Your breath smells nasty."   
  
Minho huffs before attacking Jisung with tickles, "not as bad as yours," he says.   
  
Jisung turns red from laughing too hard and begs Minho to stop. When he does it's like one of those weird drama scenes where they're staring at each other. Jisung is really pretty. It takes all the willpower in Minho's body not to kiss him right then and there.   
  
"Hyung if you don't move I will actually die because I'm about to take the biggest shit of my life."   
  
Minho hits Jisung's shoulder playfully before obliging and getting off the bed. "Please spray the bathroom after you're down!" Minho calls after him after Jisung waddles out of the room.   
  
Jisung smiles to himself.   
  
He would eat all the ice cream in the world for Minho. Even risking the death of his bowel movements.   
  
So maybe it wasn't that platonic.   
  
                       11:23am   
  
Jisung has been in the bathroom for over an hour, and is regretting his life decisions.   
  
He decides he would eat all dairy free ice cream in the world for Minho.

  


**Author's Note:**

> suprise: they dont end up dating so think of their future relationship in any way u want. 
> 
> stan talent stan stray kids


End file.
